CLG Wiki Rules
Rules, descriptions, and editions by'' the CLG Unlimited Wiki ''' Administration Team 'RULES BEFORE GOING ON THE CHANNEL' 1.) Please log on or sign up if you want to edit! As a general rule, only Moderators and Administrators can change the Wiki's preferences and style. 2.) Do not attack, harass, insult, persecute, or otherwise provoke users. Commit any of the previous actions and you will be BANNED '''automatically as this is a '''0-tolerance policy (if we suspect that you've had a history of doing these actions on other sites, for example the making of "Grounded videos" - a GoAnimate fad - against a person, then we can and WILL ban you). CLG Wiki is meant to be a friendly and fun place to be. This also applies to admins and mods. *2 b.) Absolutely''' 'NO bullying and/or discrimination!' Bullying is illegal in many countries around the world, did we not mention emotionally and physically harmful to others? It may also trigger suicidal thoughts. And discrimination can make some people feel left out. We are an anti-bullying logo community, and we welcome any religion, any ethnicity, any race. Failure to abide by this rule ''will''result in a permanent BAN!' *2 c.) Absolutely '''NO LYING! '''Lying is also illegal around the world. If you lie to one another, then you will have a permanent '''BAN!' 3.) Relating to the above, death hoaxes are FORBIDDEN. Any user caught deliberately making a death hoax about another user with malicious intent will be subject to an automatic BAN. 4.) You are allowed to make articles or threads for ANY dream logo. There is, however, a separate wiki where you can, [http://dreamlogos.wikifoundry.com/ here]. Do not delete the dream logos 5.) Don't hack/steal passwords from other accounts. If your account has been hacked, contact an Administrator as soon as possible. 6.) Do not delete any author information. If you've created a page or put any images (known as "captures"), put either your username or real name at the top (if you are too young or don't want to give away personal information, do the former). If you put a video on the page, you must put the uploader's username on the top, not yours. Also, if you copy info from an article to another, you should copy the author information too (if you can).*6 b.) Effective December 1, 2015, do not put your name at the top unless you make a significant contribution to the page. That includes putting your name in the "Logo descriptions" credits if you didn't actually write the logo descriptions yourself. To the Writers: *All offenses: Credit deleted from the page. *1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with a probation. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods: *All offenses: Credit deleted from the page. *1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: 2nd warning and demotion to a "Writer" with a probation. *3rd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with another probation. *4th offense: Banned from the site! 7.) No uploading any non-logo related pictures to the photo gallery. These include spoof logos as description. Only real on-screen photo captures of (animated and still) logos and in-credit texts will be accepted, and the offending pictures will automatically be rejected.*7 b.) Do not upload any material that doesn't involve a closing logo. This includes viewer discretion notices, motion picture/television ratings or motion picture format disclaimers. The Closing Logo Group and its partner sites are about closing logos and nothing more. All irrelevant photos will get automatically deleted. *7 c.) If you want to add a picture to your profile, make sure you don't add it to the wiki gallery itself. If you accidentally upload a photothe the wiki gallery, remove it, otherwise an admin will do so. *7 d.) As of March 2016, print logos and descriptions are welcome, but only add them to their respective section and not on the others. If you do so then a moderator or administrator will move the page for you. 8.) No vandalism. If you vandalize anything on this site, you will be punished. If you're an admin, this also means no messing with a user's profile, unless it's to fix grammar or censorship.To the Writers: *1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with a probation. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Registered Users: *1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods: *1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with another probation. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! 9.) Do not steal other user's captures and claim them as your own by adding them in your personal album! If you're caught, you're automatically BANNED! This includes watermarked photos, such as those uploaded by Eric S. (a.k.a. Newave (on this site), CPvStock, and LogicSmash (on YouTube)) with watermarks reading "CPvGc80 Video Network" or "CPvGc80 Stock Network" (he'll always upload captures of his videos without watermarks as images on this wiki), from certain websites like RetroJunk or RetroStatic (which always adds watermarks to their videos), or from unregistered video converter/capture programs such as HyperCam, Total Video Converter, Moyea Software, Bandicam, BSR Screen Recorder, and many more. If you cannot add a photo for a certain logo without adding one that is not watermarked, then send a message to the person who watermarked the photo to ask them to add a capture of the logo without any watermark. However, we accept watermarked photos captured from television stations or media distributors (i.e.: ABC, CBS, NBC, Alpha Video, Digital Archive Project, etc.).*9 b.) Video captures from logo thieves (i.e. Dan Bickner, Austin Alexander Logoboy95, angrybirdsfan2003, TigerMario2002; see this thread for details) will not be tolerated here. We can give a full list of logo thieves under request (through personal message). If you do not abide by this rule, there will be consequences. To the Writers:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with a probation. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with another probation. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! 10.) People of any age can view this CLG site, but under the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 (COPPA), children under 13 years old may not register here. This is for your own safety and ours. Anyone publicly stating that they are under 13 will be BANNED, until you become 13. 11.) Do not make a page or link of a company that doesn't exist. It will be deleted immediately. 12.) Most of these types of websites have gone defunct over the years, but when adding a video widget to this site, please make sure it doesn't automatically play when you load the page you embed the video on. This is mainly due to the auto-playing video in question causing the browser to freeze and/or crash on certain video servers. So, for the sake of our computer stability, don't put any of those widgets on a page, and if you do so:*First time: You'll get a warning and the video gets automatically removed. *Second time: You'll receive another warning, be demoted, and have the video get removed again. *And if you do it again: BANNED! 13.) Do not post any form of spam whatsoever on this site (i.e., posting nonsense, advertising for websites that promote free products, moneymaking scams, pornographic sites or other extreme inappropriate content, etc.). We have no tolerance whatsoever for spam. If caught, then you ''WILL ''BE BANNED! 14.) Please, if you must curse, keep cursing to a minimum (mild curse words are perfectly fine), and stay away from the stronger words altogether. 15.) Do not duplicate this site by creating another WikiFoundry site, copying pages from this site, claiming the pages as your own, and stealing any captures. Doing so will automatically result in a BAN, and the duplicate site being deleted by WikiFoundry staff. 16.) Do not add any unnecessary comments in the "Edit Note" section when you save your edits. The section is needed for any important new or recent updates for a description page and is NOT a toy! Doing so and if we catch you the first time, you will be warned. Do it again and you'll be demoted to registered user. If we catch you doing it again for the third time, you know the drill: you'll get BANNED! 17.) Do not add any inauthentic videos. We only accept real on-screen video captures of (animated and still) logos and in-credit texts independently if it has the proper logo theme, the (opening/closing) title theme from any television series, TV movie, theatrical feature, documentary, newscaster, or video game, or it's accompanied by an announcer spiel, or it's silent. No remakes allowed! If you do, here are the consequences:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demoting to a "Registered User". *3rd offense: Banned from the site! 18.) To the writers and up: do not add personal comments to the articles. That includes personal scare factors, your own side notes, making the articles your own forum and telling people not to upload images or videos on the articles (that even includes locking pages where no one can edit or put up images or videos. We're not joking: this has happened before). The pages here are for logo descriptions, pictures and videos ONLY. If you want to share personal opinions, go to the Favorite Logos page, or use the discussion feature. If you disregard this rule, you will receive a warning. If you do it again, you will get another warning and a demotion, and if it continues, you will be BANNED! 19.) Do not add any logo pictures or videos with questionable content. That includes profanity and sexual content. Refer to this thread for obscene logos that you don't add. Do so, and you will face the consequences ranging from warnings to demotion to BANNING. 20.) Certain add-ons or toolbars can mess up text you post on a website, or change words into something else. For example, admin Wyraachur got into hot water for having an add-on that automatically changed words to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-related terms (like "everybody" to "every''pony''" and "America" to "A''mare''ica"). If you have one of these, either remove it, disable it or whitelist this website on it immediately, because they can cause bugs and create unknown links that have a number/pound "#" sign. Ignore the warnings and there will be consequences! 21.) ONLY the administrators can promote writers to moderators based on how disciplined and trustworthy they are. We first discuss to other administrators about a certain writer who has made a lot of SIGNIFICANT contributions in order to get promoted. Do NOT ask us to promote you to a "moderator" or "administrator"! Only administrators can promote registered users to writers at their own discretion. The consequences will apply to the moderators of the site if they do so without permission:To the Mods:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with a probation. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! 22.) Any user(s) using any profane, sexually-related name for a user name and/or inappropriate icon for their avatar, will be automatically BANNED! 23.) Any person or persons giving out threat messages to anybody will be automatically BANNED without warning! This also goes for the moderators and administrators, too! 24.) Any user(s) caught engaging in edit warring will face the same consequences as vandals do:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with a probation. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! 25.) If you are a registered user or a writer, you cannot and must not pretend to be a mod or administrator! That includes telling people not to break rules, threatening to ban members and making your own rules. Only members that are mods or administrators have the authority to do so. Anyone breaking this rule will be warned. If it continues on, you will be BANNED! 26.) Disruptive behavior of any sort, including that which has already been described, is prohibited. That means, among other things, NO FIGHTING!To the Writers: *1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with a probation. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Registered Users:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning. *3rd offense: Banned from the site! To the Mods:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: 2nd warning and demotion to a "Writer" with a probation. *3rd offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User" with another probation. *4th offense: Banned from the site! 27.) No putting videos of logos that have footage of movies or TV programs. That includes beginning of movies or end of TV series that feature content inappropriate for this website, and/or where you have to skip to a certain section to show the logo because of risk of termination of the user's account (especially if those users on YouTube!). These can also cause browsers to either slow down or crash. If possible, download the video and edit it on a movie editing software (Windows Movie Maker, Sony Vegas, VideoPad, etc.) where it just has the logo, unless if you don't have a YouTube account and it's only the source. 28.) Once you create one account, DO NOT create a secondary account! *29 b.) This is also a simple step for sockpuppets to invade this wiki. Sockpuppeting is when someone tries to hide from a certain ban under a new username. Sockpuppet accounts ARE NOT tolerated and WILL BE BANNED IMMEDIATELY! *29 c.) If you've made a username sometime ago, but forgot the password of it and then registered a new account with a similar username, ask an administrator or moderator to cancel the old account while retaining the new one, or submit a password reset request to WikiFoundry for the old account and then have the new one canceled. Failure to do ether action will result in both accounts being PERMANENTLY BANNED! 29.) Please, we ask that you only use the American English language. If you can't use and/or speak English fluently, please ask someone else to translate (via PM), or use a translator (like Google Translate, though results are not always 100% correct). If we catch you posting content in a foreign language for pages and threads, you will receive a warning as your first offence. If it continues, we have no choice but to BAN '''you. This does not apply to company names with foreign language (e.x. Producciones Grovas, etc.) or text that appears on a logo in foreign language, or any titles of a movie or TV show. 30.) We are not interested in any screenplays, novels, etc. This is the CLG Wiki; it's about closing logos and '''nothing more. 31.) If you're a writer and have been demoted to a "Registered User", do not ask to be a writer once again. Once you have been demoted, you are on probation for a certain amount of time the administrator puts you on before your demotion probation is up and will once again promote you back to a writer or up. However, if you continue to break any one of the rules while you're a registered user on probation or have been re-promoted to a writer, then you're BANNED! 32.) As of 2013, you are not to add any non-related logos: FBI warnings, "This film has been modified..." screens, viewers' discretion screens, etc. They are considered presentation bumpers. There is a wiki for the aforementioned bumpers [http://companybumpers.wikifoundry.com/ here]. 33.) All members here will be treated equally (including admins), whether you are a celebrity, the President's child, have a cult following on the Internet (such as YouTube), have a life threatening disease, a disability (e.g. Autism), ADHD, depression over something (such as a deceased relative), or just someone with a knack for closing logos and such. If you break any rule, you'll face the consequences, no matter WHAT '''the circumstance. You are being nice to us, and we to you. But it is no excuse to break any rule regardless. 34.) Making fake reports on real logos or pages will not be tolerated. If we catch you, it's an automatic probation from two weeks to a month; no excuses. Do it again for the second time, and we'll give you the BANHAMMER'. If you have been hacked, please see rule #5. 35.) Effective February 15, 2016, no thread shall be deleted without prior warning nor reason for deletion (unless its spam or off-topic). All thread deletions are permanent, and once deleted a thread can never be recovered. This can get especially irritating if the thread had important information in it which could be referred to later on. Therefore, anyone who wishes to delete a thread must lock a thread and wait for an admin to delete it. If it's spam or off-topic, its an automatic deletion. Also, threads with drama should cease, since this is a closing logo site and not a place for drama. 36.) As of March 2016, if you create a page concerning a closing logo, '''DO NOT LEAVE IT BLANK.' The person who created the page will be given two weeks to place content on the respective page. Demotion to a registered user will be the punishment for not following this policy. Extreme abuse of this rule will result in an automatic BAN. 37.) As of December 2015, no moderator or administrator is to go through a major promotion, demotion, banning or otherwise big decision without discussing it with the CLG Board of Directors (Snelfu, StephenCezar15, Logophile, ColeyDStudios, Newave and GoAnimateFan199Pro).*1st Offense: Warning. *2nd Offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Writer". *3rd Offense: BANNED from the site! 38.) While visiting this website, please keep in mind that this is the Closing Logo Group. This is supposed to be a drama-free group that focuses solely on closing logos and the production companies behind them and so on. This isn't the place for drama queens and kings, petulance, popularity contests, dramatic award winning performances and so on. Those who are caught starting drama will face the consequences. *1st Offense: Warning. *2nd Offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User". *3rd Offense: BANNED from the site! 39.) To Mods and Admins: Mass demotions without any given reason will NOT BE TOLERATED. Whoever violates this rule will automatically be BANNED, or demoted to a registered user, and will be on probation for two months and permanently disqualified from any staff position. 40.) If you have been banned on one of the CLG sites (CLG Wiki, Dream Logos Wiki, Company Bumpers, Dream Company Bumpers), the ban will apply on all other CLG sites. In other words, you're globally banned from the network of the CLG. (This does not include other WikiFoundry wikis.) 41.) No spying for those who had been banned, either. Anyone found to be practicing espionage for anyone who has been banned from the CLG will meet the same fate, i.e. BANNED! 42.) On the discussion, please stick to the subject of closing logos or anything related to the history of the production company. No off-topic stuff allowed. If you must discuss such matters, please do so in private messaging. *1st Offense: Warning. *2nd Offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User". *3rd Offense: BANNED from the site! 43.) Don't respond to any trolls that cause trouble on the site. The people who add fuel to the fire are just as bad as the people who started it. Ban them and be done with it, or if you're not a mod or admin, let one know via messaging and NOT on the thread itself. *1st Offense: Warning. *2nd Offense: Final warning and demotion to a "Registered User". *3rd Offense: BANNED from the site! 44.) Above all, please obey all rules. That is all. 45.) Do not necropost or spamming the comments. FOR ANY QUESTION(S), CONCERN(S), DOUBT, OR WHATEVER, CONTACT US BY PRIVATE MESSAGE: Profile badges designed by GoAnimateFan199Pro THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE ARE MEMBERS OF THE CLG ROUND TABLE COMMITTEE:Gilblitz112, Administrator (Co-Speaker of the RTC)GoAnimateFan199Pro, Administrator (Co-Speaker of the RTC)TrickyMario7654, AdministratorNightspears, Moderatororiginalsboy11, ModeratorThe_Username_15, Administrator FanCentralNetwork, ModeratorClownninja55, WriterFabeza, WriterCSKing, WriterGETENT, ModeratorThisisanswer, ModeratorAnimeTVLogos, Writer GoAnimateDude888, Writer thatvhstapeguy, Writerlogoman94, Writerlotsoflogos, Writer Have fun! '- The CLG Wiki Team'